


The shining stars (a Ladrien story)

by Aryana_Love



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryana_Love/pseuds/Aryana_Love
Summary: What happens when Ladybug has so much time left to transform back to Marinette and Adrien is running away from his father?"And in her smile, I see something more beautiful than the stars."





	The shining stars (a Ladrien story)

**Author's Note:**

> I really really REALLY hope you like it and comment down below on what you think!

The shining stars (A Ladrien story):   
Word count: 3652

 

Adrien couldn't feel his legs anymore, he was running for the past 40 minutes. His clothes were wet and he couldn't really go home; not then. 

Ladybug was going home after her patrol and even though she couldn't feel the cold through her suit, she was still shivering. She was jumping on the roofs when she spotted a blond boy standing in the rain all alone. 

She walked behind him and whispered "umm do you need any help?" Adrien jumped with the familiar voice and it gave him the comfort that he needed. He turned around and even with Ladybug's mask on, he could see her cheeks tainted red by the cold. 

Ladybug stuttered "oh A-Adrien. W-what are you doing here?" Adrien looked down which made her believe that he didn't want to talk about it "you're freezing, let's get you inside." 

The blonde didn't know where she meant by inside but every place would be better than standing in that horrible rain and also no matter where they were going, he was going to be with his lady so he was going to be just fine. 

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

They ordered two hot chocolates and sat on a couch in a cafe. Adrien felt the warmth of the cup and he murmured a silent but heartfelt "thank you" 

Ladybug looked at him in confusion "for what? I didn't really do anything." 

Adrien shook his head "if it wasn't for you, I'd probably still be standing in the rain." 

Ladybug smiled, she wanted to know why he was there in the first place but it was none of her business so she just stared out the window. Adrien asked "What were you doing out there?" 

Ladybug jumped; startled by the sudden question as it sliced through the delicate silence that reigned. She made herself more comfortable on the couch and admitted "I was on a patrol, I was heading home when I saw you. Now, it’s your turn to answer this question." 

Adrien avoided the girl’s gaze which made her feel guilty. "You don't have to-" She tried to cover up her mistake before getting cut by a hurt but gentle voice. 

"I had an argument with my father about staying in school. He wants me to be a part-time model and I want to go to school... I never feel like I belong anywhere, so I might as well go to school and be with my friends." 

Ladybug's first thought was 'if Adrien doesn't come to school anymore then I can never see him again...' but then she shivered at the thought of him feeling like he was an outcast. She whispered "Sometimes I don't feel like I belong here neither." 

Adrien looked at her, confusing radiating from his eyes then finally mustered enough strength to retort. "You? But you're Ladybug." 

Ladybug nodded "I know, it's just as my civilian form I'm not exactly the most confident girl you can find and people only see me as Paris's superhero when I'm Ladybug. It gets-" 

"Tiering?" 

Ladybug didn't expect him to know how she felt but she nodded. She looked out the window and Adrien looked at how the sunset was reflecting in her blue-bell eyes and her smile made the whole world more beautiful. 

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Ladybug nodded and he continued "How about if we play a game that each one of us says something about our true selves? That way we can learn more things about each other." 

The only thing was that at that moment he wasn't thinking about Ladybug's identity at all, he just wanted to be able to make her smile.

Ladybug's face lightened up and said "I’ll go first. I want to be a fashion designer when I get older." 

With the thought of that Adrien smiled, he could already picture Ladybug as a fashion designer, 'Oh, she'd be a beautiful one.' 

He brought himself back to reality which now seemed like a dream then said "I always wanted to make cat puns." 

Cat puns instantly reminded Ladybug of a certain black cat she knew, she giggled "Why don't you?" 

"Because I'm 'Gabriel Argeste's son and I have to behave." Ladybug laughed as he changed his accent when saying his father's name. 

"Well you can make the puns when you're with me! Don't worry, I wouldn't judge. I also know a person who ALWAYS puns, so I'm used to them."

Adrien smiled as a tiny voice residing inside his head whispered words the air couldn’t carry to her ears ‘Yeah M'lady, Cat Noir without the puns is not Cat Noir.' 

So they talked and talked about their true selves for hours that escaped their grasp under the form of seconds. The exchanged confessions allowed Ladybug to realize how similar Cat Noir and Adrien were, and pushed Adrien into sighting how alike Ladybug and a girl he knew were.

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

The cafe was closing so they walked outside but then Adrien said "Do you think maybe we can talk some more?" And with that they walked to an arcade to play some games. 

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

"Adrien, I know how to play!" Ladybug laughed. 

Adrien still shook his head and stood behind her and grabbed her hands which made both of them blush but at the same time, neither dared to break the heating embrace. He showed her a couple of tricks and then walked back so that they could have an 'actual' battle.

Within 30 seconds or less Ladybug was jumping around and Adrien was groaning. "I told you I could play, I play with my dad all the time." 

Adrien smiled, trying to find excuses for his shame "Well that's because I let you win." 

And just like that, they played a couple more rounds in which Ladybug defeated the boy, over and over again. 

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

It was dark outside and the two were walking under the Parisian sky. Ladybug turned to Adrien "You know I haven't felt this happy in so long." 

Adrien smiled and stopped Ladybug to face her "this whole day feels like a dream." 

"Ha! Maybe we're sleepwalking!" 

Adrien let out a small laugh "Ladybug?" 

"Yeah?"

His eyes were smiling and even in the dark Ladybug could see it, he uttered "Don't wake up." 

Adrien sounded soft and peaceful which made the butterflies fly in Ladybug's stomach, she hoped that Adrien couldn't see her cheeks blazing red. 

But what Adrien did next was unexpected, he pulled himself closer to her and they locked gazes, their eyes shimmering with unspoken exuberance. As a few seconds wilted by and they still couldn’t find an escape to the maze trapped within each other’s eyes, he leaned in closer to her, desperate to close every inch of distance separating them, desperate to feel her soft skin under his fingers as he caresses her in a way he never dared to before for; a gesture he never considered before suddenly metamorphosing into his reality.  
Ladybug held her breath, afraid of the oxygen shattering the precious and fragile moment they were sharing. A dangerous thought crossed her mind ‘Was he going to kiss her?’

His face was a few inches away when he kissed her cheek and then whispered into her ear, his finger pointing to his heart "You belong here." 

He didn't move, not even an inch which permitted Ladybug to feel his hot breath lingering on her skin. She was in an emotional shock, blocking her will to move. Suddenly, a vicious realization dawned on her, stealing her warmth as it killed the pacific fire that set her aflame, and causing her heart to skip beats in a different but atrocious way.  
The thought echoed in her mind endlessly, like shouted into a cave of infinite depth. 'He is saying these sweet words to Ladybug, not Marinette.' And so she took a step back. 

She freed herself from his suddenly intense gaze because she couldn't look at Adrien's confused features "I should get you home." 

Adrien took another step back and uttered "I'm sorry." A long silence nested between them. They could hear each other’s heartbeats but they didn't mind it at all. Some people would claim that it was uncomfortable or awkward but actually it was oddly soothing, like when you go to a quiet beach and all you can hear is the symphony of the waves. 

But Adrien broke the silence, snatching them away from the sweet moment when he continued "I...I was planning on going to the park for a while, do you want to join me?" 

Ladybug's head was telling her to go home but her heart was telling her to stay with him.   
Remembering her previous thought, she opened her mouth to deny his offer and sprint back home. However, her lips, voice and words ganged up on her and decided to betray her in the moment in which she needed the most aid.  
The corners of her lips tilted ever so slightly, trying to add some sympathy to her answer. However, once it escaped her throat, the ‘no, sorry’ transformed into “I would love to.”

And she found herself walking into the night with a boy who was the star of her smothering inner debate.

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

The two were walking in silence when Ladybug got a bit cold so she linked her arm in Adrien's without saying anything, deciding that the silence would yell volumes instead. Adrien felt the coldness of her hand then looked down and smiled to himself, this moment escaping his dreams, using imagination’s threads to sew an exquisite reality. Her hand fit perfectly around his arm like they were made for each other, two pieces crafted to complete a beautiful puzzle, and right then, Adrien wanted her to hold on to her for a period that’ll render forever envious.

Once they reached the park, Ladybug let go of his arm which sent a sudden chill in Adrien's body; her hand feeling like a part of him suddenly detached. 

That sorrow didn’t last long though, for ladybug sprinted towards the swings, excitement radiating from her, lighting the place up in a way that made him doubt that it was still nighttime. “Let’s play!” She squealed and grinning, he sprinted towards her, fully aware that he’d follow this girl to the brink of the world and even jump off, if asked.  
Both of the teenagers were impersonating birds as they soared the sky on the swings. Ladybug was staring at the sky but Adrien was staring at the dark haired girl sitting on the swing, her hair an even prettier version of midnight. "I like to be a normal teenager," Adrien confessed in a low tone, the words suddenly too heavy to keep in bay.

Ladybug frowned at him "huh?" 

Adrien looked at her “The game that we were playing..." then he averted her gaze and continued "I never got to feel like a normal kid growing up and I don't now because after-" 

"You don't have to." Ladybug smiled, desperate to steal this deep sorrow from him, yet fully aware that she couldn’t, just like a 9 years old wishing to change the world. 

Adrien started into her eyes, stroking her soul with the twinkling sincerity now that he took off a mask he learned to as his face. There was something about her eyes that made him feel so secure; perhaps it was the galaxies she entrapped within them and the fact that each one of its stars could make his deepest wishes come true, reminding him that today didn’t have to feel like a page snatched from a fairytale, but the beginning of something beautiful.  
[I]And it was then that he decided to claim these eyes as his home. 

“Yes, I do. See, after my mum left, nothing was ever the same in our house; my dad totally shut me out of a life I fought endless wars to cling onto, yet was always declared as looser. I used to spend every day in that huge house I felt claustrophobic to. Well, sometimes Chloe came but she's not exactly the nicest person to hang out with..." 

Ladybug gave out a small laugh then said "I'm really sorry about your mom... I wish I could do something to bring her back, but you can’t keep burning your present to kindle a fire of the past. I know it must’ve hurt but I’m sure she would’ve wanted you to be happier. Tears are never a mistake, they actually reflect the deep passion you hold for her and that’s something I’ll always appreciate in you. However, you should understand that crying is an act exercised to let things out before finding the strength to build a new foundation with the pieces of our old shattered one. Just like a dam that’d explode if too much water pressures on it.

Crying should never turn into a routine. Because then, you’d be drowning in oceans you create, and burning in flames you light up. Your mother may be gone, but honor her memory by accomplishing her deepest desire; your happiness. And I can't really argue with the Chloe part." She added, deciding to end her pep talk on a light note.

A smile appeared on Adrien's face, a diamond she managed to dig from a reign of pebbles and stones "Thank you ladybug. And you’re right. I need to focus on the positive, the future. Now, I go to school and have amazing friends like Nino, Alya and Marinette. I guess I was so used to the presence of my demons and the eerie darkness from my shadows that I forgot light existed and I just needed someone to remind me.”

Ladybug grinned, smug with the impact her words created. However, she couldn’t suppress the shiver that took over when he pronounced her her civilian name. She liked the way he said it; it always sent her body an electric shock, as if she was zapped by electricity yet feeling as bright and mighty as a star. He made her feel like she could take on the world without even noticing. 

Adrien continued, voicing his insecurities. "Well I like to consider Marinette as a good friend but she doesn't really talk to me." 

Ladybug felt like someone just punched her in her heart or even worst, like someone gashed her heart with a knife, and kept pushing it deeper and deeper till she turned into ash blown away by a gentle breeze. She never thought Adrien would want to talk to her. She stuttered "I'm sure...sh...she wants to b...be you...your f...friend." 

Adrien brightened at that comment "I hope so, she seems like a really nice girl." Ladybug couldn't help but to smile, she never imagined Adrien talking about her like this, that whole night felt like a fairytale and it seemed as if she achieved her happily ever after from the first page.

Ladybug looked down and said "Sometimes I wish that I could talk properly to the guy that I like..." Ladybug couldn't even believe she just said that to him, when she was talking about HIM! It’s like asking the person you like for tips for dating. 

Adrien shot up straight, the mask suddenly back on. "A guy you like, huh?" 

Ladybug blushed and gently punched him in the arm. "Ow, what was that for?" 

"Just don't make fun of me, okay? It's just he's too perfect for me to talk to him." 

"Why would I make fun of you? And I mean he can't be more purrfect than me, princess." 

Shock. Surprise. Regret. Dread. All these emotions reigned over him as the words slipped out, escaping his grasp before he could catch them. Suffering from his ache, he lost control over himself, and that slip was a mistake he knew he’d pay dearly for. 

The nickname rang a bell into her ears, Cat Noir only calls her that... actually no he calls Marinette that. "What did you just call me?" 

Adrien was trying to calm the chaos wrecking him down, but he couldn't. It’s true that he was exploring the possibility that Ladybug was Marinette but he screwed it up. He asked nonchalantly, trying to cover himself up. "Is there a problem with calling you that?" 

A blush appeared on Ladybug's face and she whispered skeptically "no it's all good, it's just someone else I know calls me that too." 

Adrien was sure now that Ladybug was really Marinette, but he still needed a few more evidence. Despite being this close to his lady’s identity, he didn’t pay the truth no mind for he was having the time of his life with the one person he loved the most. 

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

After hours of talking and teasing each other in the park, they both decided to ignore what Adrien said and move on but still, Ladybug felt really unsure about something and she didn't know quite clasp what it was. 

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

Before they knew it, it was midnight and Adrien needed to take the bus home, mainly because it was starting to rain heavily again. However, there wouldn't be any buses around until an hour later.

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

Have you ever been in a really quiet place when you could hear the other person breathing? Well that was the same for Ladybug and Adrien. At that time in Paris, everyone else was sleeping but not these two, they walked around the city of love, talking, laughing and enjoying the other’s presence; Their safe haven from a cruel world. 

Adrien finally felt like a regular guy because ladybug wasn't treating him like ‘Paris' famous model’, she was just treating him like a person. 

[I]He knew her eyes’ stars were magical. 

Each minute that withered said it's goodbye to ladybug with revealing a truth about Adrien. And the raven haired girl found herself fallon in love with him all over again, like that day in the rain.   
[I]And maybe the sound of the rain would be their special song.   
Adrien frowned "I still don't get it, you give up sleeping just to talk with me for the whole night?" 

Ladybug nodded "why wouldn't I? I enjoy talking to you. Talking to you makes me feel-" 

"Relaxed?" Ladybug nodded, she was still impressed at the fact that he possessed the ability to finish her sentences.

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

They laid down on the grass and stared at the sky with all the glimmering stars. Adrien turned his face to Ladybug and watched as she was analyzing every single star and constellation adorning the sky like a beautiful tattoo. 

Feeling his warm gaze fall on her, she turned to him, and the wind turned into a beautiful artist that drew a smile on her face "What are you staring at?" 

Adrien smiled "those stars are beautiful, and they shine in the night, they light up the dark sky to make it more beautiful, Do you know what the stars remind me of?" 

Ladybug shook her head, still amazed by how Adrien could use the exact right words to send lightning strikes down her body. 

Adrien looked back up at the sky and whispered "You."   
Just one simple word was enough for Ladybug to feel like she was walking on the clouds, like she didn't have a care in the world. Adrien then found one of her hands that was resting next to her. He grabbed it then squeezed it, their souls colliding right on the grass they laid at. 

"Me! Why me?" 

Adrien looked back at her but this time Ladybug could see little stars in his eyes, the sky suddenly so tiny and dim compared to them. "You make my dark, lonely life better and you embellish every part of me that you touch."

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

They were walking to the bus station when it started to rain yet again, Ladybug asked Adrien to stay in a corner for a bit. He didn't know why but he always wanted to respect her so he just waited for her. She came back after a few minutes and they walked to the station. 

Adrien was about to get on the bus when Ladybug grabbed his hand and said "you have to walk a bit from the station to your house so you'll need this." She opened a black umbrella and held it towards him. 

 

"I was just trying to take the chewing gum off your sit, I swear. I've never been to school before, I've never had friends. It's all sort of new to me."

His memories suddenly replayed like an old engine roaring to life. 

The way she looked at him with those big, hopeful blue-bell eyes seemed so familiar. Adrien smiled and lifted his hand to take the umbrella, when the tips of his fingers touched Ladybug's. There was a static shock between them and they both could feel it. 

Rain, blue-bell eyes like the mysterious but calming sea, green eyes like the enormous, wide jungle. The forests drowned in a pure ocean and Atlantis was created and they were two passionate explorers, thirsty for an underwater adventure. 

Adrien could have sworn that he's felt those fingers before, and then Ladybug gently gave the umbrella to him without touching his hand. 

He was dry under the umbrella while Ladybug's hair was dripping wet, opposites; land and water, day and night, yin and yang, black and white but they only work together to create harmony and peace.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR READING


End file.
